The Other Side
by MidniteWriter15
Summary: The Trio are the only students left at school for the winter holidays. With a crazy party, and McGonagall runing out of time for a secret santa, the possibilies are endless! rated T for later chapters. please RR. Complete
1. Starting

The Other Side  
A/N: im a 13 year old girl. I dont own anyone! Please dont sue me, but please read and review!

"If you would, please sign the parchment going around if you are leaving the school for the winter holidays." Professor McGonagall asked as the 6th year students entered her classroom for their lesson. "The faster you pass it around, the more time we have to work on this lesson, and I think you will all very much appreciate the extra time."

"Then that means that she is giving us _another_ essay that we have to write. Wonder how long it will be this time." Ron said to Harry and Hermione as they sat down in their usual desk in the middle row, in the middle desk. "I have to agree, she does seem to be giving us more." Hermione added.

"Well the decision still has to be made, you two going home or staying here?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "Well, Mum and Dad are going to visit Bill and Charlie, and Ginny is going with one of her friends. And Fred and George are still busy running the shop, so I guess I will be staying here with you mate. What about you Hermione?" "My Mum and Dad are going away on business, again. So, yeah, I think I will stay here."

With that being said and done, the parchment was sent back up to Professor McGonagalls desk. "Today, you will all be transforming this Christmas tree cookie, into a small Christmas tree. Look in your book on page 247 to find the spell. When you are done, I want a foot and a half essay about how you managed to make the Christmas tree. This will all be due the day you all come back from holidays. Now begin!"

And with those words, the class began to work. Minerva looked over the piece of parchment and noticed that everyone in the school would be going home, everyone but the Trio.

An hour later, Minerva dismissed the class and started her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. She was deep in thought when she arrived at the staff table. "I wonder what the Christmas party theme will be this year, I hope not the Hawaii theme like last year." Minerva said to herself. On the end of the table, Professors Sprout, Hooch, and Snape were in a deep conversation. She decided to not take part of the conversation, knowing if she did, she would forget about being hungry and just talk the whole lunch hour.

When lunch was over,Minerva had a free period, so she decided that she would take a walk to the library and look up something that had been bothering her. She walked in and went straight to the far left side of the library, because that was where all the shelves of books about Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts teachers were kept.

The staff always played "Secret Santa". Which is when you pick someones name out of a hat and have to get them a gift anonomsly. You only find out who had you at the Christmas Party. This year, Minerva pulled her hand out if the hat with the name "_Severus Snape_". Snape was probably one of the hardest teachers, let alone people to get a Chrismas gift for.

She ran her finger along the spines of the books until she found the book she was looking for. "_Teachers, Past and Present, Working at Hogwarts Volume S_" So with that, she found that name "Severus Snape".

Hey I promise to add more to it! But i thought I would stop here and finish this later! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks!


	2. The Change of the Hair

Chapter 2-The Changing of the Hair

Disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters! JK Rowling does and i dont plan on stealing them! Please dont sue!

It was still early in the morning, but the castle was wide awake, as the students filled the halls to make their way down to Hogsmead for the train ride back to Platfrom 9 3/4. Harry, Ron and Hermione all said their goodbyes to the rest of the Gryffindors. Once everyone had left, there was a silence, a silence saying that no other student besides Harry, Ron and Hermione would walk the hallsof Hogwarts for 2 weeks.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Ron

"I was planing on working on the essay that McGonagall gave us, I only have about a half foot left. And I advise you to do the same, because when you two do finally decide to do the assignment, I will have finished it and i wont help you!" said Hermione

"I guess we have no choice Ron, we either do it now and ask Hermione for help, or do it later, and have no help." Harry told Ron.

The boys then pulled out the parchment that they had already started to work on. About an hour later, Hermione announced that she had finished. Harry wasnt very far from being finished, but of course, Ron was the one haveing trouble. "Hermione? Could you so kindly help me finish my essay? I would be very greatful." "Fine Ronald, I'll help you, but you owe sooo much. Now where are you in the essay? How much do you have left?" "Ummm, about a foot..."

O.o

Lunch would be ready in about 20 minutes and Minerva had yet again came to the library to find something original but not to original for Snape. She was hopeing that she could find a relative or a friend listed that she could write to and get any inside tips about what he might like. But under the relatives column, nobody was listed. "Poor Severus, no wonder he hates the holidays, he has no family to spend them with. I wish I could do something for him." she said to herself. "OMG! How can I be saying this about Severus...Severus, the Potions Master that locks himself in his dungeons. The man with disgustingly greasy hair, and doesnt have one good word to say to anyone! Oh my...Calm down Minerva, you've just been among these dusty books for too long. Your straining your brain. I think its time for lunch." Minerva thought to herself as she kicked herself for haveing those thoughts.

O.o

When the Trio arrived in the Great Hall, they immediatly noticed the 12 giant Christmas trees (curtesy of Hagrid) and everything was decorated with red and green. The ghosts had proven that they indeed can sing and all huddled in a group and started to sing "Carol of the Bells". The other thing that they had noticed was that the four house tables were gone, but in there place was four snow fortresses! Real white, cold snow. As they walked down the aisle between the snow fortresses, a mediem sized snowball came flying and hit Ron hard on the back of the head.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. "Who threw that?" Having no answer they proceeded down the aisle. But just as they started to walk, they became ambushed by flying snowballs! "Run!" Harry yelled. Finally they made it to the staffs table, and to their surprise, Rons red hair was now a brilliant blue. Harry's hair color was blue as well and Hermiones hair, was green. They couldnt ignore the fact that their teachers hair, was also different colors.

Just as they were to ask questions, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall. When Albus started to walk threw, the snow fight halted and resumed as he made his way to his chair. Dumbledore tried his best to hide his smile as he looked at the professors and the Trio. "Well I do hope that you dont mean to just stand there all day. Sit down, all of you." Then suddenly, three chairs appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat down across from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy Pompfry.

As soon as they sat down, the food appeared and Albus began to eat. Hermione seemed to be the only one speechless so she was the one to talk first."Err, Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore looked up. "Yes Miss Granger." "Professor, could you be so kind as to tell us what exactly is going on behind us, sir? And why does it make our hair turn a different color?" "

Oh, yes, that." said Albus. " That there a snow fight between the houses. You see, ghosts that once resided in one of the four houses come back for the snow war. Now since you all have gotten in the middle of the battle, you have been hit with a colored snowball, indicating what house you have been hit by. By the looks of it, Ms, Granger, you have been hit by a Slytherin snowball, thus turning your hair green. Mr. Weasly and Mr. Potter have been hit by a Ravenclaw snowball, turing their hair blue. The same would happen if you to be hit by a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But since you three are in Gryffindor, you will not get hit my a red snowball."

"Wow Severus, you look very good sporting red hair." Minerva called to Snape "Would you like to make that permanet?"

"No thankyou, I think I will take my black hair back anytime now. Now Albus, how do we change our hair back to normal?"

HAHA! I made a Cliffy! it might not be a good one, but hey, im working on it! READ AND REVIEW PPL!


	3. Running Out Of Time

Chapter 3-Running Out Of Time

A/N-Ok...you may think that this chapter is a bit boring, but, I promise, I will make it better. O yeah, thanks to everyone for all of those great reviews! Without them, I wouldn't know what the readers liked or didn't like. Thanks! One more thing, I would like to thank my best friend, Mary B. for editing my stories! Yes, incase your all wondering, im leading up to the party, so don't worry, I didn't forget about that.  
Disclaimer-Like I said before, I don't own any of them, sadly :(

"Ahhh, yes well, we can change your hair color, but you see, the ghosts got tired of having to put a permanent charm on the people they already hit. And starting this year, they are using permanent snowballs. So im afraid, that you won't be able to change your hair back until it decides it wants to change back, which can take some time. Probably a week or two." confessed Dumbledore.

"So, you mean, Albus, that I will be stuck with green hair until Christmas? And if not that, until term starts? This is not good. Cant we take a potion or something?" begged Minerva.

"Its not that easy, Minerva, nothing will help it, only when the color fades. Now, since it is only us professors here, we will not let the students know, and I hope that we can trust Harry, Ron and Hermione, to keep our little secret."

"Yes sir." the trio said in unison.

"Good, now let us forget about the color of our hair, and eat." Just when Dumbledore said those words, food magically appeared on the table.

O.o

A/N-Now we all remember that Minerva still needs to find the _perfect_ secret Santa gift for Severus.

O.o

Outside the Great Hall, there is a banner tied up on the walls, announcing how many days are left until Christmas, and to Minerva's dislike, it clearly states, 2 days.

"TWO DAYS! Great, now what am I going to do? I can't give him anything that reflects on his teaching, because he would just think of that as a crappy gift, and I have to admit, it would be. But what to get him?"

Minerva usually didn't like going threw the dungeons, but that has the only passageway to get all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower, and she didn't feel like walking all those stairs. She decided that she would stop in on the Trio and see how they were doing. They've been up in the tower all morning and afternoon, only coming out for breakfast and lunch. Just as she passed Snape's rooms, she saw a small, green snake come out from under the door. Snape quickly opened the door in hopes of catching it, but realized that it was a goner.

"Playing with snakes again Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Me? No! I'm just doing an experiment, and it appears that that snake doesn't wish to be played with. O well, I will just have to buy another after the holidays."

"Well good luck trying to find one, they have already gone out on owl order, as you would know, and snakes are very popular pets. Well I will let you be on your way then." and with that Minerva walked to the secret passageway at the end of the hall. Minerva was smiling after she turned her back to Severus, his hair had not gotten lighter, but the red just seems to be getting brighter. As for Minerva, her hair, was finally starting to fade, with just a few highlights of black and grey.

O.o

Minerva made it up to the Fat Lady portrait, and like usual, she asked "Password."

"Periwinkle." Minerva said, and stepped threw the hole that was once covered by the Fat Lady.

She immediately heard the music, "Nice Guys Finish Last" by Green Day. The music appeared to be coming from the CD player that Hermione had brought. Harry was writing a letter, and it appeared to be an important one, or else Hedwig, Harry's owl, wouldn't be pecking him in the arm for a response. Hermione was listening to the music and was reading a magazine, Ron, who started playing Bass Guitar earlier in the year, was playing along with the music, and was doing a good job at it.

Harry looked up from his letter put it in an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg, and took her to the opened window. "Oh hello professor! Didn't hear you come in."

"Yes well I can understand why!" She gave a quick glance to Ron who then turned it down.

"Why aren't you outside? Playing in the snow, doing Winter Quidditch? Something to keep you from staying inside! It's wonderful out, go to Hogmead or something!" Minerva questioned

"Professor, are you trying to throw us out of the castle or something?" asked Ron.

"No! I'm just, saying, the weather lightened up a bit, and you should take advantage of it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind playing a bit of 1 on 1." Harry said.

"That's great, I can just watch, I really don't intend on getting on a broom stick in the snow." Confessed Hermione.

"That's settled then, I trust we will see you at dinner WITHOUT any injuries? Ok then." Then Minerva left.

O.o

Harry and Ron were up in the air on the pitch and Hermione was in the stands, watching and shouting word of encouragement.

O.o

Minerva still didn't know what to get Severus, so she bought a catalogue that contained just about everything. She flipped to the animal section, needing to buy some rabbits for the 3rd year transfiguration lesson. She scanned the page and then it hit her! There was a picture of a beautiful snake egg.

The sentience said "The **Opheodrys vernalis, **a.ka. Smooth Green Snake, is the ideal snake for an experienced snake handler. Hatching from and egg, then growing up, this snake can be very friendly to its owner, but hides when it sees strangers."

"This is perfect for Severus! He will love it, but he must keep it as a pet, and will do no such experiments on it." She summoned an owl to her room, and filled out the order form. It promised that the purchase would be here, this time tomorrow. That would be perfect, receive the gift on Christmas Eve!

O.o

I think I made this chapter long enough, I will make sure to try and get the 4th chapter up by tonight. RR!


	4. Christmas!

Chapter 4-Christmas!

Disclaimer-don't own nothin'

It was Christmas Eve, and the snake egg had arrived. Minerva put the egg in a basket, with green and red cloth to protect the egg from hatching early. She decided that she would go and take a nice, warn bubble bath, to relaxe her tired muscles. She had just finish grading the last exam and decided that she would treat herself.

Minerva started the bath and got in. The water felt good around her tired body. She closed her eyes, and imagined Christmas morning. Instead of having their gifts put on the end of their bed, like usual, Albus decided that the gifts would be opened in the Great Hall after Breakfast.

It was about 10 o'clock when Minerva stepped out of the tub and put her robe on. She walked out into her room and found a scarlet letter on her bed. It was the usual letter inviting the teachers to the annual Christmas party. She opened the letter.

_Dear Minerva,_

_You are invited to the annual Christmas party tomorrow at _ _8 o'clock__ sharp. Wear your best. I don't plan on telling the theme until we are all there. Please note that there will be drinking, so in case you do plan on riding a broom for what ever reason, don't do so tomorrow. No drinking and riding! I would hope to see you in the Great Hall tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well, I guess I have to pick out what to wear." About half hour later, Minerva found the perfect dress. She tried it on to make sure that it still fit, and luckily it did! After hanging the dress up in her closet, she crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow...

O.o

"Harry, Ron. We've got letters, but I didn't see any owl come tonight." said Hermione. "Well then why don't we open them Hermione." Ron teased. Ron grabbed his letter from Hermione's hand and looked at the envelope. Scratching his head in confusion he said. "Well, they can't be howlers, I mean, we wouldn't all have gotten one, and they would've blown up by now." Harry opened his letter and began to read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are invited to the annual staff Christmas party. Even though you are indeed not staff, you, Ron, and Hermione, are the only students at they school. Please dress formal, and be in the Great Hall at _ _8 o'clock__ sharp. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. We have changed things a bit. Instead of presents being put at the end of your bed, we will all gather and open our gifts in the Great Hall after breakfast!_

"Wow, a party! This should be great. But then again a party with our professors. Hmmm, oh well." Harry finished after reading his letter aloud. "Well, Ron's letter and mine are identical to yours Harry. I think we better get to bed, it seems that we will be having a busy day tomorrow!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went up to their dormitories for a good nights rest.

O.o

"Harry, Ron, WAKE UP! It's nearly breakfast!" shouted Hermione.

"Well I guess she's not the only one interested in opening presents." Harry muttered to Ron as they walked down the stairs.

"Hurry! I can't wait to see what Aunt Kallie has sent me! She always sends the best gifts..." Hermione said to no one.

They were the last to arrive at the Great Hall. They decided that they would go the back way into the hall, this way they didn't get ambushed by snowballs again. And to their surprise, so did every other teacher. The only teacher that still had colored hair was Severus. It was now, brighter then Ron's!

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Dumbledore said excitedly. He went to sit down, and everyone followed.

The trio was trying very hard to hid their anticipation about opening presants.It seemed like forever, but finally they all finished their breakfast. "Ahh, yes, now presents. If you will all follow me to the 6th tree, we can get started." They hadn't noticed it before, or maybe they weren't there before, but gift after gift was pilled around the gigantic Christmas tree. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's gifts were all in the same area, which was right next to Albus' and Minerva's.

"I think it would be better to find the sweaters Mum made us Harry, that way; we can write Fred and George, to see who has the dorkiest." Ron told Harry.

They looked and immediately recognized the package, Labeled with their names, and to their surprise, Hermione received on too. Ron opened his first. "Well here it goes..." He tore open the paper and looked at the maroon sweater. In the middle was a picture of a broom stick and the goal posts in the Quidditch Pitch. Underneath the picture, the word "Keeper" was stitched in. "Well, it's not bad, but I don't want to even tell you what Mum made me last year." Next Harry opened his. It was a green sweater, with the picture of a Firebolt and the Golden Snitch. Just like Ron's, there was the word "Seeker". Hermione opened hers last. It was a beautiful, blue, with a wand illuminated by the Lumos spell. "Wow, Ron, does your mum do this every year?" "Yes." Ron answered.

Then they all went off to opening their own gifts. Hermione received a charms book from Harry, a box of Lemon Drops from Ron, and many gifts from her parents and Aunt Kallie.

Harry got an old sock from the Dursleys; Quiddich threw the Ages from Hermione, and a Chudly Cannons jersey from Ron.

Ron had a pile or parchment, some sickles, and a gift certificate for Fred and George's store. Fred and George also gave the Trio each a basket full of there new items, never before seen by the public.

To Dumbledore's surprise, they to, had given all the Professors a basket of items.

"Well, they are very generous. I will have to stop in and see their shop sometime." Dumbledore said.

They had finished opening their gifts, when Dumbledore said a spell that sent all of their gifts to the common room.

"I will see you all tonight at 8!"

O.o

I will add the final chapter sometime today. Sorry for the delay, I just hit a major writer's block!


	5. The Other Side

Chapter 5-The Other Side

Hey! I just want to say thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! But sadly, I have decided that this will be the last chapter or The Other Side. But I already have ideas for my fan fiction! If you like my stuff, please note, that I do plan on writing for Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal and Law and Order SVU in the near future!

Disclaimer-All hail JK Rowling! The Queen of Harry Potter.

It was 7:00 and Hermione still hadn't found what she was going to wear. Harry and Ron on the other hand just threw on their best shirt and dress pants.

"You know Harry; I will never understand the reason why girls always have to look sooo good. I mean, they spend hours just looking for a dress, then another hour doing hair and makeup! And Hermione sill hasn't found her dress!"

"ARRGGGG" was all that could be heard from coming from the 6th year girls' dorm.

"Ohhhh, I like this one." Was yet again from Hermione.

"Okay, she found one. Good now hurry up." Harry told Hermione.

"Wait, I don't like it, it makes me look fat."

"HERMIONE!" both Harry and Ron said in Unison.

"We are only going to a STAFF Christmas party, for all they care, we could be wearing our robes!" said Ron.

"Fine I will wear this one, its plain, but I like it."

It took about another 45 minutes for Hermione to be actually ready. When she stepped into the common room she was wearing a knee length dress that was made of satin. The dress was a deep scarlet. Around her neck, she wore the Granger family gem that too was scarlet. Hermione's hair was pulled into a lazy half-pony, her curls flowing freely when she walked.

"Okay, I'm ready, what about you too?"

"We've been ready for an hour." Ron muttered.

Then they began to walk down to the Great Hall...

O.o

Minerva pulled on the dress that she had chosen the night before. It looked beautiful. A deep green to complement her eyes. For once, in what seemed like 20 years, she actually wore a dress that showed her neck. She decided that she would take her hair out of the traditional McGonagall bun. Minerva braided her hair, and let it drop over her shoulder. At exactly 7:55 she started to walk down to the Great Hall, with Severus' gift in hand.

O.o

All the Professors and the trio were waiting at the Great Hall. They have been standing there for about 5 minutes, and then, Albus came walking down then main hall. "Well, it is wonderful to see all of you so dressed up!" Exclaimed Albus. "Now, I have decided on this theme, and I think that you will all like it." Just then the doors opened, and the Hall was filled with the sound of singing, "Walking in a winter wonder land..." the ghosts proudly sang."The theme this year is A White Christmas." said Albus.

Everything was white, from the chairs, to the food. Everything! The ceiling was charmed to look like a pleasant snow fall. The battling ghosts stop throwing snowballs, and made snowmen. The house elves were all making House Elf families.

Dumbledore began to walk down the aisle, and everyone followed. They all sat at their seats, and then food appeared. But instead of pumpkin juice, a nice Shiraz red wine filled all the glasses. Ron, Harry and Hermione, all looked at each other, and with the flick of their wands, they made their wine, into sparkling apple juice.

Albus noticed what the trio has done, laughed and said, "Then I think we know who our designated students are." and then took a big gulp of wine.

Once dinner was over, they all decided that they would do their secret Santa's. Minerva went up to Severus and said "Severus, it took me forever to find you the perfect gift, and I don't want you to do any experiments and it. Do you understand?" Then she put the basket into his lap. Severus removed the cloth to find a perfectly oval snake egg. He picked it up and knew instantly, that this was a very rare snake. "Thank you Minerva! Thank you. I promise I wont do any experiments on her..." and then he put the egg back into the basket, stood up and gave Minerva a light kiss on the cheek.

Albus came up from behind Minerva, placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Close your eyes." When she had them closed, she felt something cold around her neck. "Open". Albus was standing in front of her with a mirror. In the mirror was a beautifully cut diamond in the shape of an "M". "I noticed that you were not wearing a necklace tonight. I hope that this will work." "Oh, Albus, it's beautiful. Thank you." "You're very welcome Minerva."

"Now I think that it is time to pass the Vodka bottle around? Don't you say?" Albus said.

Then, 2 bottles of Absolute Vodka appeared at each end of the table.

"Harry, Ron, I think we should go outside and get some air, don't you think?" Hermione whispered. "Yeah, Come on Harry."

The Trio left the Great Hall without anyone noticing.

"Okay, that was strange...I don't want to even think of our Professors drunk."

"Ron, I have a feeling that we will SEE them drunk. Come on lets not stay outside to long." Harry said

When they arrived back inside, music was playing, and a couple of the Professors were already passed out.

"I think they are getting drunk."

"No Ronald, they ARE drunk."

Snape was taking shots and crying, telling anyone about his childhood that would listen. Hagrid was having a competition with Rolanda Hooch, drinking a shot for every time someone said "Merry Christmas!" which happened often. Flitwick was passed out and Sprout was about to join him. Albus and Minerva were dancing to the music; they appeared to be the only ones, not drunk. The battling ghosts had once again started throwing snowballs, and the caroling ghosts, had gotten into an argument about something.

The Trio decided that it would be best that they all go back to the common room. They had lots to think about, and had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon.

O.o

At about midnight, Minerva and Albus walked into Minerva's living quarters. Albus undid Minerva's hair, and changed her into her nightgown. Then he slowly led the tipsy witch into bed...

The END! YAY! I wrote my first complete story!


End file.
